


I Must Follow These Movements Wherever They Go

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Shower, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/F, Famous Harry, Femslash, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Internal Monologue, Lesbian Character, M/M, Male Slash, No Dialogue, Non-Famous Louis, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Louis and Harry missed each other by that much and the time Fate finally intervened</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Must Follow These Movements Wherever They Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for the prompt: RPF, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, 5 times they missed each other by that much and the time Fate finally intervened

1

The first time it happened it was at The Script concert. Both boys were there and neither had even known.

Louis is oh so sure he would have remembered Harry even if Harry claims they may have passed each other getting drinks. Louis has no recollection of ever seeing the boy at all that night.

2.

The second time was at boot camp for the X-Factor. Louis really had to go to the bathroom but he wound up missing Harry by seconds or again Harry claims that's the case.

A fact that Louis found utterly adorable especially when Harry pouts that it could have been him who accidentally peed on him instead of Niall, some blonde Irish bloke.

3.

The third time was exactly a year after their season of the X-Factor.

Louis who had never made it passed boot camp watched it religiously and when he heard that the cute boy with the curls was going to be doing a radio performance he had went.

But when he showed up he had been told he had just missed the boy by two minutes. Two freaking minutes.

4.

The fourth time it was Harry who had missed Louis, going to the cafe where Louis worked after the radio appearance that Louis had missed.

If only he had been a few minutes earlier he would have met Louis as Louis went to go and see him.

5.

The fifth time was at a wedding reception five years after their X-Factor season.

Louis' ex Hannah was getting married to Harry's sister Gemma and Louis thought it was funny how that worked out.

Just like it was funny how they were both in the same building and yet never wound up talking to the same people at the same time or never going to the bar at the same time.

Instead Louis had wound up leaving with one of Hannah's guy friends from uni and Harry claims he left alone though Louis doubts him to this day.

6.

By the sixth time fate really must have had enough. It was two years after the wedding and it was another event for Gemma and Hannah.

A baby shower to be exact. A baby shower for Hannah and just like with the wedding Louis had been invited because as Hannah likes to say he's her bestest friend, the first person she came out too just like she was the first person he told when he realized he was gay.

Louis had just been on his way back to his seat after getting refreshments when someone had ran into him, spilling their drink on his shirt.

Louis is sure Harry probably let out a few curse words and blushed in that adorable way he does, but the memory of their first meeting has gotten fuzzy over time and in the end Louis isn't sure the details really mattered much now.

All that matters is he met Harry and tomorrow, three years after meeting him, he is going to marry him and become Louis Tomlinson-Styles.


End file.
